The invention relates to an injection moulding machine with a machine frame, one stationary and one moveable die platen and, carried on an end plate of the machine frame, a hydraulic or electro-mechanical closing mechanism which is provided with a closing piston moveable with respect to the end plate, with which closing mechanism the moveable die platen can be displaced on guide rails provided on the machine frame, wherein the end plate upon which the moveable die is supported and the stationary die platen are connected exclusively by means of the machine frame and the die platens locked together are inclined, under the influence of the closing force, slightly out of a plane perpendicular to the machine frame, and a hinge is provided near to the closing piston which joins together a hinge part assigned to the machine frame and a hinge part assigned to the moveable die platen.
An injection moulding machine of this type is known from EP-B1-0 311 133. Injection moulding machines without transoms offer better access to the moulding tool, whereby for example the time required for dismantling can be substantially reduced. As a whole they are distinguished by free access to the tool area, the possibility of using bulky tools, by better use of the machines and by the possibility of using automatic tool changers.
It has been shown that when there is a very high degree of build-up of closing force, the stationary die platen and the end plate upon which the closing mechanism is supported are pushed apart from one another. In order that the moveable die platen can optimally match up with the stationary die platen, it not only has to perform a tilting movement, but also a movement along its vertical plane.